deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Panther VS Shao Kahn
Description Marvel Comics VS Mortal Kombat. Two polar opposite kings clash in this battle royale. Will T'Challa keep Wakanda Forever? Will he taste no victory? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick -Brandon Yates*) Wiz: A nation is described as a group of people united by culture, language, and history. Boomstick: And like all groups, nations require rulers. Wiz: While some rulers prefer to be pacifistic, these rulers are anything but. Boomstick: Black Panther, the Vibranium-wielding warrior of Wakanda. Wiz: And Shao Kahn, the vicious soul-sucking overlord of Outworld. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Black Panther (*Cues: Catastrope - Captain America: Civil War*) Wiz: Within the Marvel Universe is the royal nation of Wakanda. Wakanda has had many rulers, but none quite as memorable as King T'Challa. Boomstick: T'Challa was the son of king T'Chaka, who was the previous Black Panther. Wiz: A long time ago, a meteor composed entirely out of Vibranium crashed on Wakanda. Boomstick: Shouldn't a meteor like that have affected the continent? Wiz: Well yes, but just let it slide. Anyways, the Wakandans saw this as a gift from the gods. However, the Vibranium's radiation turned some Wakandans into Demon Spirits. Boomstick: Then a man named Bashenga prayed to the Panther God, Bast, and became the first Black Panther. And ever since then, his lineage has taken the role of Black Panther. Wiz: T'Chaka was the current Black Panther of Wakanda, until he was assassinated by Ulysses Klaw, forcing Wakanda to choose a new ruler. Boomstick: But unlike the good ole' US of A, Wakanda chose their leaders through combat and T'Challa was able to kick the butts of the challengers and become king. Wiz: And with the blessing of Bast, he became the new Black Panther. T'Challa: Wakanda Forever! (*Cues: More Power - Avengers: Infinity War*) Boomstick: As the new Black Panther, T'Challa is one lean, mean, vibranium-wearing machine. Once he became the Black Panther, he consumed a special plant called the Heart-shaped Herb. While it's beneficial to him, it's a poison to aynone not from the bloodline. Wiz: The Heart-Shaped Herb granted T'Challa superhuman strength, speed, durability and increased his senses. Boomstick: With it, the Black Panther can see in the dark, track scents, and even hear a person's heartbeat. Wiz: T'Challa wears a suit made of Vibranium known as the Panther Habit. The suit has a Vibranium Microweave Mesh, meaning it has the ability to absorb kinetic energy from physical attacks, enabling him to take hits from the toughest of baddies. Boomstick: T'Challa's suit also comes with numerous other weapons ranging from: a cloaking device, a teleporter, hard-light shield, wrist-mounted blasters, and energy gauntlets. Wiz: T'Challa can also use special weapons called Anti-Metal Claws. These claws are composed of Anti-Metal, which can destabilize numerous substances, including the legendary Adamantium. Boomstick: T'Challa also utilizes Vibranium Energy Daggers. These bad boys can be set to stun or kill and are usually handled like knives. But if T'Challa wants, he can pull a Goku Black and turn his daggers into scythes or even spears. (*Cues: Black Panther's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite*) Wiz: With all these powers and weapons at his disposal, T'Challa has more than proven to be an excellent king. Boomstick: He's strong enough to bring down a 5-ton rhino and decapitate a Doombat with a single punch. Wiz: Assuming this Doombot is made of titanium, this means T'Challa can ounch harder than the force of 63,000 PSI. Not only that, but he's managed to throw a spear through a stone wall. Boomstick: And thanks to his enhanced senses, he's much faster. He's fast enough to dodge a thrown steel girder in a microsecond. Wiz: This is a feat calculated to over 9,029 times the speed of sound. Not only that, but he's managed to catch up to Sabretooth even when Victor had a head start. Boomstick: Creed is so fast that Iron Fist considers them equals in speed. Wiz: For reference, Iron Fist is fast enough to dodge bullets in microseconds, meaning that Creed is as fast as he is, but slower than Black Panther. Boomstick: He's so fast that he once caught Spider-Man. You know, the same Spidey who can dodge lightning? Wiz: And thanks to the Panther Habit, T'Challa is no pushover. He's tough enough to take a hit from a demon-possessed Iron Fist. Iron Fist was strong enough to once destroy the entire S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. Boomstick: He even once took a hit from Storm's lightning, which destroyed the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. Ok, why do so many people pick on the Helicarrier? Wiz: Not only is he physically tough, but mentally too. His mental resistance is so great that Emma FRost hurts herself trying to get in. Frost is powerful enough to defeat Rachel Summers, a planet-level telepath, in a mental battle. Boomstick: Talk about having the will of the Earth. But he's also incredibly skilled. He's studied every martial art in the world and has beaten Captain America, who fought in World War ll. Wiz: Actually, according to Cap, Panther specializes in adapting to any fighting style and being able to counter it, like a very toned down Doomsday. Boomstick: He's beaten Wolverine, who's fought in the Vietnam War, World War, and World War ll. And unlike Cap, he wasn't frozen for the majority of his life. Wiz: He's defeated the Fantastic Four in combat all at once and defeated Karnak, a warrior who can sense every weakness, with a single hit. Boomstick: Keep in mind that Karnak has defeated the likes of Black Widow and Human Torch, but couldn't hold a candle to T'Challa. Wiz: He outsmarted Dr. Doom, the ruler of Latveria and when he and Iron Man both had prep time, T'Challa was still victorious. Boomstick: With all these feats, T'Challa's essentially invincible. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, T'Challa can still be vinced. His enhanced senses are also a bit of a detriment as loud noises can deteriorate him. And as tough as the Vibranium Weave is, it can still be overloaded. And it is possible to cut the weave and T'Challa by slashing along the grains. Boomstick: Still, when T'Challa puts on the suit and has the right motivation, no country will ever be able to say "I conquered Wakanda." Black Panther: I am not the same man as my father, M'Baku. For my rage is greater. (*Black Panther uppercuts Man-Ape, sending him flying and landing on the ground.*) Shao Kahn (*Cues: The Dragon Has Left The Building - Mortal Kombat: Deception*) Wiz: Shao Kahn is a ruthless warrior. Willing to commit genocide and destruction to achieve his goals, Shao Kahn is a destructive monster. Boomstick: Several millenia ago, Shao Kahn was once an advisor to the ruler of Outworld, Onaga. But Kahn didn't really want to share power and poisoned Onaga and took his throne as his own. Wiz: And with his new position as the ruler of Outworld, Shao Khan decided to dedicate his life to conquering all six realms. (*Cues: Shao Kahn's Throne - Mortal Kombat 9*) Boomstick: As an Outworlder, Kahn is an extremely tough and strong fighter. He wields numerous different weapons including special wristblades to cut his enemies down to size. Wiz: But easily his most iconic weapon is the Wrath Hammer. Shao Kahn uses this weapon to deliver a melee smackdown on his enemies and its powerful enough to obliterate most foes. Boomstick: Shao Kahn specializes in using his hammer as a throwing weapon and he can generate a new hammer out of thin air if need be. Wiz: Like Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn has the ability to steal the souls of others by means of a soulnado to boost his power. Not only that, he can even materialize spiritual energy into weapons like a spear to throw at his enemies. Boomstick: Kahn also has the power to ram his foes with his Charging Spikes attack and by slamming his fist down on his enemy's head, he can force them to their knees, leaving them susceptible to the Wrath Hammer. Wiz: Kahn possesses numerous other special powers. He can fire blasts of energy powerful enough to disintegrate a single human and even the power to brainwash his victims. (*Cues: Destroyed City - Mortal Kombat X*) Boomstick: With all these powers, Kahn has proven to be an extremely destructive force of nature. He's strong enough to decapitate humans with a single uppercut. Wiz: The force of which would need to be about 1,000 newtons. He's able to kick Liu Kang and snap Kung Lao's neck. The amount of force necessary to do so would need to be about 3,000 newtons of force. Boomstick: Not only that, but he's fast enough to dodge Raiden's lightning, which moves at 220,000 miles per hour. That's over 287 times the speed of sound. Wiz: Shao Kahn is also tough. He's withstood being tackled by Liu Kang and has survived being punched through the chest long enough for Quan Chi to heal him. Boomstick: He was skilled enough to conquer Edenia, one of the most respected realms there is, and he was able to take over the minds of Sindel and Kitana. Wiz: He's defeated Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. Johnny Cage was skilled enough to defeat Kano, a cyborg solider who has numerous military training. Sonya Blade was skilled enough to engage the likes of Quan Chi and Scorpion, one of the most dangerous assassins of the Shirai Ryu. Boomstick: He's consumed 60 billion souls over 10,000 years. He even managed to beat Raiden down to the point where he needed to be boosted by the Elder gods to defeat him. Wiz: But while Shao Kahn is powerful, he is incredibly arrogant, willing to make snide remarks mid-combat, which can leave him open. Still, it's safe to say that with his menacing leadership and scary ferocity, no world is safe from Outworld. Shao Kaahn: An anemic effort from ineffectual deities! Today, I become THE Elder God! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Throne Room - Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe*) Black Panther was sitting on his throne pondering thoughts when his little sister, Shuri came in. Shuri: Brother, someone has challenged you to kombat for the throne. Black Panther: Very well, then. Come, sister. Black Panther went over to his little sister and they teleported to the spectator's arena. Panther hopped out of there and onto the battlefield and noticed Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn: You! Are you the ruler of Wakanda? Black Panther: That is who I am. Who are you? Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn, ruler of Outworld. I have heard many stories of Wakanda. Soon, I will take over Wakanda and use its resources to take over many other lands and become the ultimate ruler. Black Panther: I am afraid none of those dreams will come true, Shao Kahn: Oh they will. For this is not just a combat ceremony. This is also Mortal Kombat! Black Panther: Mortal Kombat? Shao Kahn: In Mortal Kombat, we will fight to the death. Shuri: My brother would never agree to that! Black Panther: No, no Shuri. It is fine. I will show this man what happens when one invades Wakanda. Fight! (*Cues: Mission (Helicarrier Hangar) - Marvel Super Hero Squad Online*) Kahn summoned his Wrath Hammer and threw it at Black Panther, but he destroyed it with a single punch. Black Panther hopped towards Shao Kahn and started unleashing a brutal barrage of punches and kicks on Kahn. T'Challa punched him back and fired blasts of energy at Shao, but he managed to dodge them. Kahn ran towards T'Challa and punched him, but he dodged. T'Challa brought out his Vibranium Energy Daggers and tried slashing at Kahn, but he dodged them. Kahn generated his Light Spear and threw it at Black Panther, but he destroyed it with his Vibranium Energy Daggers. T'Challa put them away and covered his gauntlets in energy. He punched Shao Kahn twice before following up with a double uppercut. Shao Kahn recovered in mid-air and generated a Wrath Hammer which he proceeded to slam down on T'Challa, but T'Challa teleported up and punched him down to the ground with the Wrath Hammer out of his hands. Kahn got back up and fired a green energy beam that Black Panther no-sold. Kahn summoned his wristblades and tried to slash away at T'Challa, but he did not dodge at all. The blades broke in contact with the Panther Habit, catching Kahn off-guard. Panther seized this opportunity and roundhouse kicked him to the ground. Getting up, he generated a Light Spear, threw it, summoned his Wrath Hammer, and then he threw that. T'Challa caught the spear and used it to deflect away the Wrath Hammer. He then threw it at Shao Kahn, but he dodged and ran towards Black Panther. He threw a punch that T'Challa caught. He threw Kahn off, tempting him to use his Charging Spikes, knocking Black Panther back. Black Panther teleported towards Kahn, covered his gauntlet in energy, and punched Kahn in the face. Wanting to end this, Kahn decided to use his brainwashing powers to controlKahn slammed his fist down on T'Challa, forcing him to his knees. He then sent the Black Panther flying into a wall. Shao Kahn: Too easy. Shao Kahn started to laugh until he saw a shadow in the distance. It was Black Panther. Black Panther: Do you know why you lost Kahn? Black Panther then hopped towards Shao Kahn, brought out his Anti-Metal Claws, and delivered an uppercut that removed Kahn's head from his body. Black Panther: It's because you were not worthy of Wakanda's wealth. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Glory to Bast - Black Panther*) Boomstick: See kids, this is why you shouldn't invade Wakanda. Bad things happen. Wiz: Shao Kahn may have held the advantage in experience, but Panther had the edge in everything else. Boomstick: Kahn's feat of snapping Kung Lao's neck is about 3,000 newtons while T'Challa decaptitating Doombots is about 63,000 PSI. So who's stronger? Wiz: By converting PSI to newtons, we determined that T'Challa can punch with the force of about 434,369,709 newtons. That's 144,789 times stronger than what Kahn has performed. Boomstick: As for speed, T'Challa's microsecond feat is about 9,029 times the speed of sound while Kahn dodging lightning is only 287 times the speed of sound, making Panther over 31 times faster than Kahn. Wiz: And while Shao Kahn has been penetrated by attacks from Liu Kang, T'Challa is able to take hits from Iron Fist. Keep in mind that Iron Fist brought down the Helicarrier with a single punch. Nothing Liu Kang has can compare to a feat like that, making Black Panther much tougher than Kahn. Boomstick: T'Challa also had way better weapons and abilities than Kahn. Teleportation, invisibility and plus, T'Challa's Anti-Metal Claws alone were way better than anything Kahn had up his sleeves. Wiz: But most importantly, Kahn simply didn't have what it took to defeat Panther in 1 on 1 combat. T'Challa has faced many different people with a wider variety of skills and abilities than the people Kahn has. And his ability to essentially adapt to and counter any move meant Kahn simply didn't have the means to truly put him down. Boomstick: But Wizard, what about the Soulnado and brainwashing? Kahn would've won with those! Wiz: While it's possible for Kahn to win using a Soulnado, he's never really resorted to doing so mid-combat. And his brainwashing wouldn't have helped at all as Black Panther has resisted mind control from much greater users like Emma Frost. Boomstick: In the end, Shao just Kahn't beat T'Challa. Wiz: The winner is Black Panther. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Marvel vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music